I'm Wide Awake, Its Morning
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Most teenagers think their parents are embarrassing. For her, its that he's a famous rockstar. Sequel to 'All We Know Is Falling'
1. Sweet Home California

meow.

sequel to 'ALL WE KNOW IS FALLING'

kay?

nifty.

erm... fully summary:

Lilly's back from tour with a new hair dying obsession and a record deal. Course now, she's finding out some family secrets that tear her apart while she's trying to keep it together in the public eye. A world wide tour with her boyfriend and step sister? Oh, sure. That she can deal with, but her parents, not so much.

meow!!

review pleeeease!

live.love.write

-emilie

* * *

--

_Hey, this is Lilly's cell. I'm on tour. I'll call you back!_

Oh, so you don't have any time on tour to talk to your boyfriend? I'm so offended. Naw, I'm just playing w'ich you. I know how stressful and tiring and well… time consuming tour gets. I kind of wish I was on tour. Then things around here wouldn't be so boring! Miley and Nick are together like… ALL THE TIME and Kevin's been all angsty and stuff cause his German girlfriend broke up with him. And I have absolutely nothing to do cause you stole Oliver to go off on your little adventure and now I'm bored and we haven't done anything in a while with the band cause of Miley, and I reaaaaaallly wanna talk to you. So… yeah. Hey, where are you today? Gosh, now I'm wondering. Oh my god, I miss you. I be you miss Indie too! He's great. He misses you too. Oh my god… I'm sure your getting annoyed with me by now… I'll just stop. Um… ok. So, I'll say bye, and… um…. Kay. Love you,… Hey, Kevin, how do you--

--

Yo yo yo-di-gitddito! Its Djay Daaaaangah! Leeeeave a meeeesssssssaaaaage and I'll call you baaaack!! WORD!

_Change that. Now._

_--_

Hello there. This is Joseph Jonas. I shall call you back when I get a chance.

_That's not much better. Be yourself, Joe. Ok, so I'm not going to wait for you to change it again to talk to you. Last time, I was actually gonna leave a message, but your answering machine made me angry. Hello, there Joseph. I'm sorry your so bored and your brothers are being dumb. How's Miley, by the way? I haven't talked to her in a few weeks, and I feel like I'm shirking my best friend duties. Gosh. I really miss you too. As for my location? Well, when you called, I was in Chicago. Now, I'm somewhere on the highway between Chicago and somewhere in Indiana. Tour has been amazing so far. The guys are like family. Their all really nice, and Pete and I are pretty close. He's kind of been watching over me for the past few weeks. I miss you, though. I wish you were on tour with me. I think It'd be a little less nerve racking if you were here. I love you. Bye._

_--_

"_Hello?"_

"LILLY!!"

"_Oh… hi, Joe."_

"I can't believe you finally picked up!"

"_Well, its not like I don't have a cell phone."_

"I know. I know. So… how are you? How's tour?"

"_Oh my god. Its amazing!! I love tour. But… I really miss you."_

"I miss you too… and so does Indie and so does everyone else here."

"_Aww… I miss them too…Uhg… hold on a sec. What, Oliver?!………Yes, its Joe….no!…..Uhg, go away, Oliver!"_

"How's Big-O on tour?"

"_He's great. But, I still cannot believe he talked me into being my guitarist."_

"Lilly, you asked him to be your guitarist."

"………"

"Point taken. I'll shut up."

"………_..Joe."_

"Lilly."

"_You had better not start this again."_

"You had better not start this again."

"_Joe, your being really immature!"_

"Lilly, your being really immature!"

"_Uhg! Joe, if you continue, I swear I'll never kiss you again!"_

"……Oh. Right."

"_Good boy."_

"I'm not a dog!"

"_You're a mongoose dog."_

"Hilarious."

"_Oh, crap."_

"What?"

"_I have to go. Sound check."_

"Its only 4!"

"_EH. I'm three hours ahead of you. Its 7 here."_

"Really? Oh. Sorry."

"……_..Yeah. Kay. I'll see you out there."_

"Who was that?"

"_Just Pete."_

"Pete? Lilly, I think you've been spending to much time with this 'Pete' character. I'm not ok with it."

"_Oh, come on, Joe. One, he's old enough to be my dad. Two, he's engaged and his fiance is pregnant. You saying that is like me saying…'Joe, I think you've been spending to much time with Kevin.' "_

"Lilly."

"_Joe. I have to go. I love you, and I'll call you later. I promise. _

"Promise? Like you really will call me later? Lilly? Lilly? Uhg. Well, bye, I guess."

--

Joe's phone. I'll call you back, home skillet. Word.

_That's more like it. Hey. Dummy. You aren't picking up your phone! I thought we agreed I'd call after the show? What time is it there? Its like two here. So… its 11 there! You should be up! UHG!!_

--

I sat in the bus with Hemingway next to me. He and I were sitting there watching One Tree Hill. I felt the bus stop and looked around. Pete came out and looked at me.

"Why'd we stop?"

"We're droppin' you off. We're in Malibu." he said smiling.

"Really!?" I looked out the window and saw my house. I grinned and ran outside. I ran inside the house and saw my mom sitting in the kitchen and Miley next to her, with a baby in her arms.

"I'm HOME!!" I said cheerfully. They both looked to me and gasped happily. They both ran up to me and we hugged. I looked at Miley's baby, who was still in her arms. "Oh my god. Look at this cutie!" I squealed. The baby girl cooed.

"Lilly, meet Ella Jonas!" Miley squealed.

--

I skated down the sidewalk gracefully. I missed everything about Malibu. I was excited to be home from tour. I had to get away from Miley, and her screaming angel for a bit, so I went skateboarding.

So, here I was. Skateboarding down the sidewalk, wind running through my new hair. I cut it and dyed it at the beginning of the tour. It was dark red. I cut it a little below my shoulders and left my swooshy bangs the same. I smiled. I skated onto the street and flipped.

I have no idea how it happened, but somehow I ended up landing on my butt on the pavement from a large black SUV hitting me. It hurt like freaking hell. I groaned. Nothing was broken. I was just bruised. I heard car doors slam open and close.

"Way to go, Danger! How you passed your drivers test last week, I'll NEVER understand!!" I heard a young sounding man's voice yell.

Three figures appeared above me. I looked around, and everything was fuzzy.

"What is wrong with you!?" I shouted at them. I blinked a few times and looked around. I saw my board snapped in half about a meter from me. I gasped and jumped up toward it. I picked it up and groaned. "Honestly! Can you even drive?!" I yelled.

"He can't. We're so sorry. He talked us into it, but… obviously we made that mistake." I heard the same guy say. I looked up to the three and totally didn't believe who I saw.

Joe. Kevin. Nick. Jonas?

I gasped.

"The Jonas brothers?!" I squealed. All three sighed in pain. They didn't want to be recognized. I smiled. I dropped my skateboard and ran up to Joe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him toward me. They laughed. Joe laughed in my ear and patted my back. He pulled away and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're a fan?" He said.

"Somewhat. I dunno. Joe, I have to say, I'm really into you." I said giggling.

"Um… thanks?" Joe said.

"OH MY GOD. Joe, you really don't recognize me?!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry… I…. Should I?"

"No. Course, not. I'm only your girlfriend who's back from tour, but nothing special." I snapped. I grabbed my broken skateboard and started walking towards my house.

"Lilly!?……..Lilly, wait!" Joe yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. "Stop. Lilly." He said. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I sighed. He looked at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I said blushing. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled.

"What… you dyed it?" He asked.

"Yup." I said smiling.

"I like it. Edgy. How was your tour?"

"Oh my god. Amazing!! I missed you, lots though." I said. He smiled.

"Joe. We have to get home." I heard Kevin say. Joe and I turned to see them waiting. Joe looked at me anxiously.

"But… I… I wanted to talk to you…" He whined. "Ooh! Come with us!!" Joe said.

"No. Joe, I gotta get home, anyway. I'll call you though. Later."

"No. Lils, I wanna see you. Please?"

"You have to go. Just. Go." I said quietly.

"No." He said. He turned to his brothers. "Guys, consider yourselves ditched!"


	2. Life's What You Make It

hay

livi's computer crashed.

she sends her love!

meow.

love ya,

emilie

* * *

Joe lay next to me, his lips pressed against mine, and is hands cradling my hips gently. He pulled back and looked at me.

"OH my god. I missed you way to much." He said, moaning a bit. He dove into another kiss and I giggled. The door opened and my mom stood there looking at us.

"Joseph!" She shouted. He pulled off of me and looked at her. He quickly jumped away from me and grinned nervously.

"Mrs. Stewart…. Hi…" He said.

"Lilly, Pete wanted to say goodbye."

"Right." I said. I stood up and walked downstairs, Joe following behind. Pete was standing there waiting paientely. He smiled at me.

"Your back!" I said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be kind of out of touch for a few months, so I just wanted to say goodbye." I nodded. I hugged him and smiled. "Don't get yourself into trouble, kid." He said.

"Ditto." He laughed. He looked up to Mom and nodded.

"They say hey." He muttered to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Who does?" I asked.

"Nobody, hun." Mom said.

"Seeya, Lils." Pete said. I waved as he walked outside. I turned to mom and looked at her.

"Who says hi, Mom?"

"Nobody." She said sternly. She turned and walked into the kitchen and started cleaning dishes. I followed her.

"Whats wrong, Mom?"

"Its nothing we need to discuss right now."

"Is there something to discuss?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. No. Ok, Lillian, I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Yes, mom. We are." I said sternly. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Lilly, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I can handle it, Mom, Just tell me!"

"Its about your father." She said, still looking down at the dishes.

"My… but… You said he was dead."

"Well, he isn't." My jaw dropped.

"Mom, what about my dad?" I asked firmly. Her eyes looked up to me. They were sad.

"We never wanted to hurt you. He wasn't ready to take care of you." She started. "He gave you to me, and I took care of you." I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not your birth mother. I'm your aunt." She said. I gasped. I turned and ran.

--

I found myself sitting in the tree house in the woods behind our houses. Oliver, Miley and I used to hang out here all the time. I guess we grew out of it. So, here I was, clutching a stuffed bear I had left up here. I was shaking.

Joe's head appeared at the doorway. I sighed. He crawled inside the small shack and lay next to me.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me. I just started crying.

--

I woke a few hours later lying next to Joe. He stroked my hair gently. I sighed. He looked at me, realizing I was awake.

"Hey…" he whispered. I smiled weakly at him. My phone started ringing. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID to make sure it wasn't my mom… or… whoever she was.

Pete.

I sighed. It was my… dad. I pressed the phone to my ear and sighed.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hey! Lilly! Its Pete."

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Sorry it's a bit last minute, but I've got a interview scheduled for you at Fuled By Ramen tomorrow at four, ok?"

"Um… look… I… I've been thinking… and… I think I want to give it up."

"Give what up?"

"My deal. I really think there are tons of people more talented than me who deserve it."

"No. Lilly, come on. Your amazing, and very talented. Honestly. You deserve this."

"And I also… kind of think… that the fact that I'm your daughter might have biased your opinion on that." He fell silent for a second.

"Heather told you."

"She told me that she wasn't my mom, but I figured out the rest by myself."

"Hmm. Well, you certainly got your mother's brains."

"…….Um…"

"Sorry. I just…"

"No, its fine… but… Look, I still don't think I deserve it."

"Lilly stop. You do. First of all, it wasn't my idea to sign you. Patrick heard your song and showed it to me. It wasn't until I saw Heather that I realized you were the same girl as my Lilly."

"Oh…."

"Look, no matter what you say, and whether or not you believe me, you're a really talented girl. You deserve the contract. You can drop it. Or not. Whatever you choose to do. I just want what's best for you, Lilly, and if this isn't making you happy, don't keep with it. Your music is who you are. It defines you, and its your gift. Your music has already attracted tons and tons of people, and I know that if you had the chance, you could really enjoy this."


	3. I'd Rather Be At Hogwarts

--

I walked into school a few mornings later. First day of school. Miley had been with Nick the previous night and Oliver had a doctors appointment, so I walked alone.

Wearing my normally strange attire; i.e., a turquoise pleated skirt, a pair of bright magenta stockings, turquoise chucks, a white button up shirt with quarter sleeves and the first two buttons undone, Ravenclaw tie a bit untied and hanging low, a pair of Quidditch goggles around my head, pinning my new bangs down to my forehead, my hair cascading down my back, and a black coat to finish it off.

I walked toward my locker and opened it. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was about to put my books into my bag. I spun around and saw Joe. He was staring at me.

"Lilly?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "You changed your hair again?" He whined. I flicked a piece of the chocolate brown hair over my shoulder and giggled.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well… You look nice always." He said smiling. I looked at him.

"Does that mean you hate it?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked.

"Um… no… I… just… um… I like it. I do."

"Uh huh." I mumbled. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"Lils, I love you, and whatever color your hair is and whatever you wear."

"What's wrong with what I wear?!" I asked nervously.

"ABSOLUTLY NOTHING…" he said. I sighed.

"Whatever." I snapped. I turned back to my locker and grabbed another book before slamming it shut.

"So did you work everything out with your dad?" Joe asked. I glared at him.

"Don't call him that." I snapped. "I guess. He basically made me keep my deal." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Good." He said. Glared at him again.

"Not funny." I said.

"Not joking." He said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lilly, I've wanted you to get your music out there since you first played that one song for me backstage. You deserve it."

"Whatever." I mumbled. He smiled and wrapped one arm around me.

"Just wait until your performing in front of those crowds. There's nothing that beats it."

--

Joe and I were sitting at lunch alone at a table in the back. I was still a loser, so I usually was shunned to the back. Joe was happy to sit with me. He took a huge bite of his hamburger and started chewing.

"Have you seen Miley or Nick? Or… Oliver? I haven't seen anyone all day." I asked him, then realized it was a bad idea.

"Mhhnnhsn huhh hmm uhm hmm." He attempted to speak with his mouth full. I gave him a look. He swallowed and sighed. "I said… No, I haven't seen them. Course, Miley was at breakfast this morning."

"So, their avoiding us?"

"I guess."

"Maybe I am that big of a loser." I said. I speared a piece of my salad.

"You are not." Joe said quietly. He looked at me. He smiled. "I like your goggles." I blushed.

"Thanks. I took Qudditch in fourth grade. I was a seeker."

"Cool." He said, like it wasn't a joke. I started laughing.

"Joe!" I squealed. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Qudditch. From Harry Potter? Where they fly around on brooms and pass leather balls to each other?"

"Oh… right… so… their like… replica?"

"Yeah." He nodded. I laughed. He smiled and grabbed them off my head. I giggled as He slung them around his head and over his eyes.

"Oh em gee. Aren't I Hot?!" He said in a dorky voice. I giggled. I took them from him and slipped them back onto my head.

"Dork." I remarked as I took another bite of salad.

"Your dork." He said smiling.

--

I'm sorry this is insuferably short.

and a total filler.

and i've been neglecting this story.

I'm to jittery to write at the moment.

HAY. ANYONE WANT A COPY OF THE CAMP ROCK SOUNDTRACK FOR FREE?

Yeah, more free stuff. I already found someone to send the pillow case too, but I just got my camp rock soundtrack, and Amazon was dumb and gave me two, and I obviously don't need two, so... PM me with your full adress and I'll send it to you.

And yeah, I realize that pretty much everyone has it already, and you can get it for free everywhere, but with the actual copy... well, its a actual copy. Plus theres extra stuffs on the disc.

CAMP ROCK IN:

17 MINUTES.

OMFG.

AHHHHHH.

and i'm totally ready. Cradling my Joe Jonas pillow, sitting on my camp rock sheeted bed. Disney on tv, wearing my Camp Rock PJ's. Oh, yeah...:)

ok, less than three you

-emilie


	4. Nothing Happening

I know I haven't updated in a while. I was in the middle of the woods with no internet. Woo.

Previously stated in other stories, but since some people don't read all my stories, I'll repeat it.

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

My Jonas concert was last night in Hershey. It was amazing. I was within ten-twenty feet of all three at one point, and Nick looked at me funny, which I think was because of my hair, which was purple, blue, green, orange, pink and blonde last night. Totally rad.

Reviews are amazing, and I would totally appreciate a bunch!!

lessthanthree!

-Emilie

* * *

I lifted my leg to the bar to stretch. I hadn't done any ballet in forever, and I was honestly needing it. I missed it so much.

I saw Joe's eyes on me and I giggled and stood up straight looking at him.

"Why did I let you come?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you love me." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. That," I said quietly. I put my hands on my hips, shifted my weight to one side and looked to him. "What do you plan to do while I practice?"

"I was just gonna watch…"

"Joe!" I squealed. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill… Lils, I've never seen you dance before."

"Well, I've never seen _you_ dance before."

"That's because I'm awful."

"Oh, right. You're awful. And you didn't star in a movie where you _taught_ hip-hop dance." I said, glaring at him. He sighed and stood up.

"You really wanna see me dance?" I smiled and nodded. He sighed and shook himself out.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." He shook his shoulders, then raised his arms. "AND…. SOULJA BOI UP IN THIS HOE!!…." He started dancing the Soulja Boy dance and then burst out laughing. I giggled. "Maybe later. I kind of suck if there's no music with it."

"Kay." I said quietly. He smiled and moved towards me. He rested his hands on my waist and smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that leotard." He said quietly. I giggled.

"Perv." I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't mean it like that…. But… now that you mention it…" He said grinning. He kissed me gently. I giggled.

"I gotta practice. Stop being so distracting." He smirked and didn't let go of my waist.

"Why are you practicing, anyway?" He asked.

"Ballet is what I do. Its my thing. You like running, I like doing ballet." I explained.

"Fine, fine. I'll sit in the corner and be quiet.

"Good boy." I said giggling.

--

Later that night, I sat in my room, playing with Indie. My phone rang, and I grabbed it.

"Hey."

"What are you wearing?" He asked, chuckling. I guess I can mess with him.

"Nothing at all." I said in a extremely seductive voice.

"REALLY!?" He yelped excitedly.

"No." I said calmly. He sighed.

"God, my heart stopped. Don't do that."

"Aren't you supposed to be all… pure and religious and what not?"

"Well…. Yeah… but, I'm also a guy."

"Oh, god." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So… whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Playing with Indie. How 'bout you?"

"Um… lying upsidown hanging off my bed."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Well….yes, actually. Hold on."

"To your bike."

"Oh, shush." I heard a bit of movement, then Joe clear his throat. "Kay, I'm back."

"No, you don't say."

"Lilly."

"What?"

"Um… I love you?"

"…That was random. Sweet, but random. I love you, too."

"No, I gotta tell you something important."

"What?"

"Guess what we're gonna be doing for the next three months?"

"What?"

"A TOUR!!" He squealed. I giggled.

"Really?"

"Mhmm… Miley, you, Jonas."

"Nicccceeeee. We get to goof off on the road! I get to have fun on tour this time!! Well… with… people who are my… age, or… near it. You know Patrick is only four years older than Kevin?"

"Patrick?" he asked.

"Yeah. From Fall Out Boy…. Who I was on tour with… for the summer… Joe, come on…"

"Oh… right…. I knew that… he is?"

"Yeah. He's 24, and Joe is 23."

"Other Joe."

"Yep."

"That's cool… but… isn't your dad like… 30 or something?"

"Yes. And?"

"No comment, just saying."

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, so tour will be amazing."

"Uh-huh."

"Joe?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, please don't tell me your starting that again."


	5. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
